Olhos CorAvelã
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Os passos errados que eu dei, por causa daqueles olhos que eu jurei odiar.


**Nome:** Olhos cor-avelã  
**Autor:** Marília Malfoy

**Amigo Oculto**: Lauh  
**Foco:** Draco/Hermione

* * *

**N/A.: **Bom, essa fic foi escrita para a Lauh Malfoy, minha amiga secreta (ou não) do fórum Marauders Map. Foi escrita com muito carinho, embora não tenha chegado nem na metade do que ela merecia.

Espero que goste, Lauh.

E quero reviews o/

Beijos

* * *

**Olhos Cor-Avelã**

**1° passo**

A primeira vez que a vi. Estação de trem 9 ¾. Destino: Hogwarts. Era a típica imagem de uma sangue-ruim.

Seus cabelos eram tão armados que pareciam uma vassoura, daquelas que trouxas idiotas pintam ao lado de desenhos de bruxas com uma ruga na ponta do nariz.

Seu sorriso tão torto com dentes tão grande que parecia que antes dela vir pra cá ela tinha passado por um curso de "_Como ter dentes tão grandes quanto os de um coelho"._

Ela segurava livros na mão também. Quatro livros, para ser mais exato. O mais grosso, _Hogwarts, Uma História_, já estava tão gasto que parecia que ela lia ao menos uma vez por dia aquele livro.

Era _tão_ fácil, por aquelas poucas características, traçar o perfil dela... Sabe-tudo irritante, sem amigos, os pais a obrigaram a ir a um mundo diferente de tudo o que ela conhecia.

Aquela garota era tão apagada, tão insignificante perto dos outros alunos, que sinceramente não sei o que me levou a reparar nela. Não sei o que me levou a ter medo de que eu perdesse cada movimento que ela fizesse.

Por Merlin, ela tinha todos os defeitos possíveis! Por que eu não consigo desviar o olhar? Olhar para qualquer outro canto?

Deve ser algo nos olhos castanho-avelãs dela. Tinha um brilho especial ali. Era diferente de tudo o que eu já vira.

E, por causa do brilho daqueles olhos, eu jurei que a odiaria.

**2° passo**

Aula de Poções. Slytherin e Griffindor. Seria muito interessante essa aula.

Cheguei mais cedo naquele dia. Com certeza, apenas uma pessoa estaria lá quando se está em intervalo. Dentre todas as carteiras disponíveis, sentei à conjunta da qual estava ocupada por Granger.

Ela, no princípio, estranhou esse meu gesto.

- Como foi, Granger?

-O quê, Malfoy?

**- **O sardento do Weasley. O que ele te disse para você sair chorando pelo pátio?

- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy.

- Eu não te perguntei isso.

-E eu não respondi isso porque você perguntou. Eu simplesmente não quero falar nisso. Por mais difícil que seja admitir, você não é o centro do mundo.

- Quer saber, eu nem me interesso mesmo.

O sinal tocou. Continuei sentado naquela carteira, porém tomei um pouco de distância de Granger. Inventaria alguma desculpa se alguém me perguntasse do por que eu sentara ao lado da sangue-ruim.

Entretanto, em nenhum momento eu admitiria que eu estivesse furioso com o Weasley dele ter derramado lágrimas daqueles olhos cor de avelã que eu jurei odiar.

E estava, também, furioso por ela não ter-me respondido. Ninguém deixa Draco Malfoy sem resposta.

_Muito menos uma sangue-ruim._

**3º passo**

Segundo ano. Sangues-ruins estavam sendo petrificados, e diziam que o responsável era quem abrira a Câmara Secreta. Falei para quem quisesse ouvir que eu era fã dessa pessoa, seja quem ela for, e que queria que Granger fosse a próxima.

Não sabia que as minhas palavras tinham tanta força.

Granger foi petrificada. Ela provavelmente sabia o quê estava provocando isso, ela estava olhando através de uma lupa, e sabia que ela vinha da biblioteca.

Sabia Granger saberia, cedo ou tarde.

Eu passava todos os dias na Ala Hospitalar, para vê-la. Inventava uma dor de cabeça ou qualquer desculpa do tipo. Quando a enfermeira não olhava, eu até ousava chegar um pouco mais perto.

Queria ver se o olhar dela continuava o mesmo, mesmo que eu já soubesse a resposta.

Perderam o brilho.

Porém aquela cor continuava lá.

Cheguei mais perto, queria ver como era a pele da mão que se levantava todas as vezes que um professor perguntava algo. Ela não estava vendo nem sentindo nada, então não teria problema.

Segurei a mão dela. Era tão _macia_. Quer dizer, macia era até pouco. Além de macia, ela era _suave_. Tão suave que nem pensava que será capaz Granger ter uma pele como essa.

Era esquisito demais. _Tão_ estranho, como tudo nela.

Sentei na beira da cama, ainda segurando a sua mão. Disse algumas palavras meio mecanicamente:

- Fica boa logo, Granger. Quer dizer, não que eu me importe, sabe? É que eu preciso ver o brilho dos seus olhos novamente. Tudo bem, pode até morrer depois, mas eu _preciso_ ver novamente esse brilho idiota, sangue-ruim.

Ouvi um barulho, alguém estava entrando na Ala Hospitalar. Escondi-me embaixo da cama de Granger - seja quem for, não me podia ver visitando a sangue-ruim sabe-tudo.

Eram os amiguinhos dela: o Cicatriz e o Weasel.

- Trouxe chocolates, Mione – disse o Weasley. -, sei que não é hora pra ser poético, nem nada assim, mas são da cor de seus olhos...

Patético. Os olhos de Granger são cor de avelã, não de chocolate. Mas o que o Wesley entendia, afinal?

Potter dizia coisas como se Granger fosse ouvi-lo. Ele falou das aulas, dos deveres, de tudo que se é inútil conversar com uma pessoa petrificada. Típico dele.

Quando o papo já estava quase me enjoando, eles se despediram dela e saíram da Ala Hospitalar. Assim que eles estiveram em uma distância considerável, saí da cama.

- Boa sorte, Granger. Com amigos como esses, você vai precisar.

E saí da Ala Hospitalar.

Quando Granger se _despetrificou_, o seu olhar já não era mais o mesmo. Tinha um pouco de medo lá dentro, mesmo que disfarçado pelo sorriso de dentes grandes.

Mas mais _ninguém_ notou isso.

**4° passo**

- Você acha que ele pegou algum Gryffindor? – perguntou Pansy, abraçando-me por trás. Ela referia-se ao Sirius Black, fugitivo de Askaban, pouco depois de ele atacar o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Impossível, eles estão fora do dormitório hoje, e os Monitores e professores estão de guarda.

- Mas algum deles pode querer dar uma visitinha nos corredores... Eu, particularmente, queria que algum do Trio-Maravilha fosse pego.

-Você não devia falar isso. As paredes têm ouvidos, e se algum deles for dado como desaparecido você pode se encrencar.

- Meu sonho estaria completo se pegassem a sangue-ruim. Seria a melhor coisa que alguém faria. Já não estou mais a aguentando. Granger cansa minha beleza.

- Já falei para parar, está bem?

- Credo, está de mau-humor, é? Sei um ótimo jeito de curar isso.

- Hoje não, Pansy.

Hoje não, Pansy. Estou muito preocupado com certa pessoa que eu odeio e está fora do dormitório.

Mais preocupado do que eu deveria, devo salientar. Não poderia pensar na hipótese de viver sem o brilho do olhar dela. Já estava viciado.

Era só nisso que eu me preocupava, ela não tinha importância nenhuma.

Nenhum daqueles Gryffindors sangue-ruins e traidores de sangue importavam alguma coisa.

**5º passo**

Como ela conseguira vir ao Baile de Inverno com o Krum, não sabia. Provavelmente ele ficara com pena dela, sempre trancafiada naquela maldita Biblioteca até mesmo aos fins-de-semana.

Devia ser isso, não tinha outra explicação. Porém devo confessar que me surpreendi quando ela entrara no Salão para a primeira valsa dos Campeões. Vestia um vestido azul, seu sorriso brilhante, seu cabelo feito.

Isso me faz fazer três perguntas:

1ª – Quando foi que ela cresceu e adquiriu _curvas_?

2ª – Cadê o resto do dente dela?

3ª – Cadê aquela vassoura que ela chamava de cabelo no corpo dela?

Mas, realmente, aquilo não importava. Nunca importou.

Vi ela dançando, a vi desculpando Krum por tudo, a vi brigando com os amiguinhos.

_Vi ela beijando Viktor Krum no jardim, escondido de _quase_ todo mundo_.

Era o _primeiro_ beijo dela.

E eu _vi_.

Não adiantou repetir que eu não me importava. Aquilo doeu, porque eu sabia que o brilho dos olhos dela seria voltado a ele.

E ela estaria feliz, e aquilo prejudicaria a minha própria felicidade. Já tinha prejudicado.

Droga, não _era _para eu me importar.

**6° passo**

Eu estava tão fragilizado no meu sexto ano que era impossível raciocinar direito. Não tinha ninguém com quem eu pudesse desabafar, falar tudo o que eu estava sentindo e tudo que eles praticamente estavam me obrigando a fazer.

É claro que _eles_ se refere a Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas.

E eu e minha família estávamos passando por isso por causa de Potter, o _idiota do Potter._ Odiava Potter mais do que tudo agora, ele que estava me fazendo virar um assassino.

Eu não queria matar Dumbledore. Mas o que a minha opinião importava, no final das contas? Era imprestável eu dar qualquer palpite, totalmente imprestável.

Ver todos sorrindo era o cúmulo para mim. Por que todos estavam felizes? Por Merlin, havia uma Guerra a caminho, será que ninguém os avisou? Era para eles estarem arranjando táticas de defesa!

E todo o meu estado de espírito piorava quando eu não conseguia arrumar, de maneira nenhuma, aquele Armário Sumidouro. A _droga_ daquele Armário Sumidouro.

Diante de tanta tensão, comecei a fumar. Cada vez mais e mais. Fazia-me amenizar todos os pensamentos que estavam em minha cabeça, todos os fracassos que eu estava alimentando durante todos aqueles meses.

E o olhar de Granger não ajudava nenhum pouco nessa tentativa de me aliviar. Eles estavam perdendo o brilho, porque ela sabia do que teria que enfrentar os anos que viriam pela frente – ela não deixaria Potter e Weasley sozinhos nessa Guerra. Eu, na verdade, estava começando a admirar a vontade e coragem dela.

Ela tinha toda a coragem que eu precisava, mas faltava-me.

Acendi outro cigarro. Granger estava tomando muito espaço em meu pensamento. Podia estar ficando louco, mas eu ainda sonhava que ela entraria por aquela porta e me desse uma saída.

Eu estava confiando nela. Confiando que ela, de uma hora para outra, descobriria tudo, e me perdoasse por todos aqueles anos ou fosse nobre demais para me ajudar.

Ela não descobriu nada. E, cada vez que os dias passavam, eu via terror na face dela. Ela estava com medo, mas também não tinha ninguém para confortá-la. A morena via os dias passarem cinzas, assim como eu.

Weasley e Potter continuavam com um ar de nova aventura estampado no rosto. _Imortais,_ acho que eles se julgavam assim. E, por esse pensamento tão pequeno, Granger não podia chorar nos ombros de ninguém tanto quanto ela precisava.

Pela primeira vez, eu vi o quanto a dona-dos-olhos-de-avelã e eu tínhamos em comum.

**7º passo**

O sétimo passo, o mais difícil de todos.

Estávamos na Guerra, como eu sabia que estaríamos.

Mas não sabia que Lord Voldemort se instalaria na minha casa.

Nunca vi minha mãe chorar tanto na minha vida. Nem quando eu fui para Hogwarts.

O terror que eu sempre quis fugir estava instalado na minha casa, assustando aos meus pais.

Minha casa – _ou mansão_, como achar melhor – se tornara a Sede do Lord das Trevas.

É gozado que a minha família, algo que eu sempre quis proteger, permitira que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo, sem um pingo de amor-próprio. Eles estavam se auto-destruindo, e eu estava indo por esse mesmo caminho.

Seria esse meu fim? Pensava que a minha vida seria bem diferente, que perpetuaria minha vida de outra maneira.

Seqüestraram o Trio-Maravilha, além de outras pessoas, inúteis por assim dizer. Queria que todos morressem, que aquilo acabasse logo, que eu estivesse novamente livre para, quem sabe, sair daquele país, ir para bem longe.

Queria que Potter explodisse.

Ele fora o culpado. Desde o começo.

Granger está gritando, rodeada de livros. A vida é um pouco irônica, não é mesmo? Uma pessoa ser torturada no meio dos quais ela sempre confiou – porque os livros sempre foram seus melhores amigos.

Tapo os ouvidos. "Porque não a mata?" pergunto a mim mesmo. Seria bem melhor que acabasse, de vez, com tudo aquilo. Não agüentava mais aqueles gritos estridentes, finos. Era pior que a voz dela respondendo a uma pergunta como sabe-tudo.

Era pior que tudo.

E dos olhos castanho-avelãs escorriam lágrimas grossas, de dor. Tudo, menos os olhos.

Mate-a, tia, por favor, eu te suplico.

Não faça-a sofrer, ela não merece.

Pegue Weasley ou Potter, ou os dois, mas deixa-a.

Pelo amor de Deus!

Tão engraçado, não é? Eu nem confio em Deus... mas suplico a qualquer um.

_Por favor._

**E aquele último passo, o mais importante, fora o único que ele não dera.**

Estávamos em um bar. Sabia que Malfoy estaria lá como sempre estivera. Provavelmente bebendo alguma coisa ou fumando, como é o jeito dele.

Sentei ao lado dele. Minha perna roçou na dele, como se fosse um código.

-Boa tarde, Malfoy.

Ele não me respondeu

- Está um dia lindo lá fora, não é?

Sem respostas, novamente.

- Você já sabe?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Ron me pediu em casamento.

Ele virou a cabeça rapidamente em minha direção, tentando absorver aquelas palavras.

- Eu sei que é um pouco precipitado, mas você sabe como o Ron é – nessa hora eu encarava minha mão, com medo de encará-lo.

- E o que você respondeu? – a voz dele estava mais fria do que o habitual.

- Ainda não dei uma resposta. Eu preciso me certificar outra coisa, antes.

Malfoy se levantou, ainda me encarando Eu o encarava, também.

- O que você sente por mim, Malfoy?

- Eu já te dei essa resposta há anos atrás.

-E qual é?

- Eu não me importo com você, Granger. – _"Nem com esses idiotas e belos olhos que você tem"_, pensou ele.

E então o vi saindo daquele bar. Aqueles cabelos loiros balançando um pouco, e, provavelmente, caindo de leve sobre seu olho.

Aqueles cabelos loiros...

E bastava uma frase para tudo mudar.

Para comunicá-lo que eu estava grávida, _dele._ E eu só estava cogitando a ideia de casar com Ron pela criança, para que ele não crescesse sem pai.

Apenas por isso.

**E o passo que fez Draco se arrepender.**

"_Oi, Malfoy._

_Sei que é meio estranho você receber uma carta minha, afinal eu nunca escrevi para você. Apenas peço que leia até o fim, okay? Eu sei que você não se importa, mas eu necessito que você saiba disso._

_Perdi o filho que eu estava esperando. O nosso filho. Foi apenas um monte de sangue, que lentamente escorregava para o chão. _

_Eu queria que ele tivesse nascido. Queria que ele tivesse o seu cabelo, porque é o que eu mais admirava em você, desde o primeiro dia que o vi, na estação._

_Os seus olhos também ficariam lindos nele. Meu pequeno filhinho, que seria igual ao pai. Eu teria medo da reação de Ron, caso meu menino tivesse essas características, mas inventaria uma coisa qualquer e ele acabaria acreditando. _

_Queria que tudo fosse diferente. Melhor. _

_Que você se importasse um pouquinho mais. _

_Até algum dia, Malfoy."_

**E a resposta à Hermione, sobre tudo o que ele perdeu.**

"_Ele deveria ter nascido com os seus olhos. Cor de avelã_"

Seria apenas essa frase que ele mandaria pela coruja. Não perguntaria como ela estava, nem como isso a tinha afeto. Que o Weasley cuidasse de tudo isso.

Afinal, ele _não se importava_ com ela. E não seria diferente agora.


End file.
